lego_marvel_superheroes_2_return_of_the_villainsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mission 1 - Return From Asgard
CHARACTERS YOU PLAY AS Thor Heimdall CUTSCENE CHARACTERS Odin Asgard Guards VILLAINS Laufey Frost Giants Story Thor is talking to Odin saying " Loki is gone father. " Then, Heimdall runs in and the guards are looking at him. " Odin! " He says " Laufey is attacking the Bifrost! There are A lot of Frost Giants out there too! " Odin says " Thor go with Heimdall to battle! " Thor says " Ok father. " and Heimdall and Thor run out and the guard closes the door. Mission 1 You start on the outside of the throne room. A giant iceball falls from the sky right away and all of Asgard freezes. You have to walk down the wooden steps to the gate. There is one of those things where Thor charges up right next to the gate and Thor has to charge up and put the electricity in it and it opens. 10 Frost Giants come running through and you have to kill them. Next you turn right and there is another building. It's the dinner table room that has that giant table. There are 3 Frost Giants breaking the table. You fight them and walk out of that room. Next there is a little hill that Heimdall can't get up so Thor has to fly up and break this generator which makes this little elevator thing go up and down so Heimdall can get up. When you get up there are a bunch of trees and 5 more Frost Giants. Next you go into this little cave with just 3 frost giants and one of those spots that have the cracks that you can break. You have to hit it with Thor's hammer and it will break so you can get out of the cave. Next you walk down these steps onto that rainbow road thing. It shows Laufey and he laughs and runs the other way. A bunch of Frost Giants climb onto the rainbow road. You have to kill at least 20 to go and there is this big ice wall the melts after you kill 20. Next you have to keep following it to the Bifrost there are like 5 more Frost Giants on the way there. It shows Laufey right outside of the Bifrost. He says I will take over Earth too. You have to go into the Bifrost and have a big boss fight with Laufey. He has 3 hearts so you have to hit him 3 times. He keeps jumping around on the walls and shooting frost blasts at you until you throw your hammer at him and he jumps into the middle knocked out and you hit him once and one heart goes down and he jumps back onto the wall and you have to do the same thing 2 more times. Ending Cutscene Thor hits Laufey in the face with his hammer and Laufey goes flying into the wall and then he falls onto the ground. Thor says " Heimdall I'm going back to Earth, The Avengers need me. " And Heimdall says " Ok " and Thor goes through the Bifrost back to Earth. It shows Nick Fury driving into the docks area where the Bifrost is in his green SHIELD car. He gets out of the car and says " Thor great time to show up. " and Thor says " Yeah Laufey just attacked Asgard but me and Heimdall took care of him. " Nick Fury says " Ok you can come to the Helicarrier with us. " Thor says ok and starts flying and Nick Fury gets back in his car and drives away. It goes to the thing after you beat the mission. Level Complete Freeplay Unlocked You get however many studs you get and it goes to the characters. You unlock: Thor, Heimdall, Asgard Guards, Frost Giant, Laufey. You get a gold brick for finishing the level and one if you get that yellow bar all the way up with the studs. It says continue and you have to press it. That is the first level. If this becomes a real game you can put the minikits wherever.